Ma Merveille
by frenchtvshowsaddict
Summary: SPOILER ALERT 2x19 Après la journée de folie qu'a passée Alice Cooper, elle tente d'avoir un peu de repos mais c'était sans compter sur F.P qui avait encore besoin de parler de l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt. 100% Falice


**Hello à tous ! Je vous reviens pour un premier écrit sur Riverdale et plus précisément sur le ship Falice qui j"espère (et j'en suis sûre deviendra vite officiel )! Je sais que beaucoup de personnes aiment ce couple et c'est archi dommage que il existe quasi pas de fic en français sur Falice.**

 **Donc voilà un petit OS qui prend fin juste quelque secondes après la fin du 2x19 donc vraiment si vous avez pas vu l'épisode je vous déconseille de le lire. Hésitez pas à me laisser un avis pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Bon, assez de bla-bla, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **DISCLAMIER: je ne possède ni la série ni les personnages**

 **SPOILER ALERT 2x19**

 **Reprise après la fin de la dernière scène du 2x19**

Alice Cooper tenait encore son verre fermement dans sa main, toujours assise sur une marche de l'escalier, les larmes coulantes. Betty venait de monter dans sa chambre l'air pensive après l'avoir questionnée au sujet d'Hal. Alice se doutait que sa fille avait quelque chose en tête mais ne se sentait pas capable d'aller lui tirer les ers du nez la journée avait été longue et riche en émotion : elle était épuisée. Elle finit par être sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone qui vibrait, elle regarda l'écran : le nom de F.P s'affichait avec une photo de contact de eux deux ensemble. Mon Dieu comme elle agissait comme une adolescente quand elle était avec lui ! Elle décida de poser le téléphone en le laissant sonner tout en finissant son verre, elle pleurait de plus en plus. Mais F.P Jones ne lâcha pas l'affaire il continua d'appeler et d'envoyer plusieurs messages à la suite. Fatiguée elle regarda l'écran où le dernier message disait « Je t'en prie, arrêtes de m'ignorer Alice, il faut qu'on parle. J'ai besoin de te voir…. ». Encore une fois, c'était au dessus de ses forces elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter, elle lui avait caché un secret beaucoup trop gros pendant trop longtemps, il allait sûrement vouloir plus d'explications.

Elle resta là, assise dans l'obscurité à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, regardant le fond de son verre, avec pour fond sonores les vibrations du téléphone. Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à une vitre, levant la tête elle vit F.P en train de tambouriner à la fenêtre de la cuisine en criant « Ouvres moi Alice je t'en prie ! ». Trop effrayée de ce que diraient les voisins elle alla lui ouvrir à contrecœur. Il entra immédiatement et elle referma la porte derrière lui.

-S'il te plaît F.P, il est tard, je suis épuisée et Betty est à l'étage elle risquerait de nous entendre.

-Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette maison, Alice. En arrivant dans le quartier j'ai vu Betty sortir de sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre.

S'en suivit un long silence où Alice Cooper se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'excuses et que cette discussion allait avoir lieu qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant quelques instants, elle finit par craquer tout en s'excusant.

-Je suis désolé F.P, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je comprendrais si tu me déteste, si tu ne veux plus me parler et si tu veux tout raconter à Hal…

Il la regardait abasourdi, elle n'avait donc pas compris. Il n'était absolument pas là pour ça.

-Quoi ? Non Alice….Alice….ALICE !

Elle s'arrêta de pleurer, il la prit par les épaules s'approcha d'elle appuya son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus qui le faisaient tant chavirer avant de lui dire.

-Je ne te déteste pas Alice et jamais je le pourrai. Tu comptes tellement pour moi…tellement… Et pour Hal, crois moi, je suis sûr qu'il sait très bien que Charles était de moi.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

Pour réponse il l'a prit dans ses bras pour une longue et réconfortante étreinte, c'était la deuxième de ce genre en même pas quelque heures et les deux adultes commençaient à y prendre goût. Ils relevèrent leur tête, F.P essuya une dernière larme qui coulait sur le visage de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Voulant briser ce silence et enfin dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, Alice lâcha :

-Je devais quitter le South Side a tout prix, je ne me reconnaissais plus et je voulais un avenir : tu sais bien F.P, quand on vient de là-bas on est loin d'être privilégié. Et toi…toi je savais que tu ne lâcherais les serpents pour rien au monde. Quand j'ai rencontré Hal, il est tombé fou amoureux de moi et j'y ai vu une grande opportunité, il était devenu un passeport de sortie de ce quartier, de cette vie. J'ai décidé de trouver une excuse bidon pour te plaquer et je garde à jamais ce regard que tu avais le dernier jour qu'on s'est vu. Peu de temps après, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, je savais que c'était le tien et j'ai malgré tout fait croire à Hal qu'il était de lui. Je savais que si je te le disais, je retomberais dans tes bras et nous l'élèverions ensemble, nous serions devenu une famille….mais je serais de retour dans le South Side…. J'ai fini par accoucher et je l'ai mis à l'adoption….

Ses jambes tremblaient à la mémoire de ce souvenir qui la hantait, ne se sentant plus capable de se tenir debout elle s'éloigna de F.P, prit une chaise de la salle à manger et finit par s'affaler dessus, en pleurs. C'était trop pour lui, il s'agenouilla face à elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes, elle en dégagea une et lui caressa le visage le regardant avec amour…. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'abandonner il y'a de ça 25 ans, se demandait-elle.

-Il te ressemblait tellement F.P… La seule chose qu'il tenait de moi c'était mes yeux clairs….sinon, tout le reste c'était toi.

Il eu un sourire, il aurait tellement voulu savoir à quoi il ressemblait, un petit garçonnet aux cheveux bruns, ses traits et les beaux yeux d'Alice dont avaient héritées Betty et Polly. C'était certainement un magnifique garçon…

-Hal m'a convaincue qu'on était trop jeunes et sans moyens pour le garder. En plus ces parents étaient conservateurs et jamais ils n'auraient acceptés notre mariage après un enfant….Je l'ai lâchement mis à l'adoption…

-Alice, tu n'avais pas le choix….

Elle descendit de sa chaise et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, reprenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Oh F.P, j'avais le choix et j'ai fais le mauvais… Je ne mérite pas ton pardon ni ta gentillesse….

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne t'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais jamais Lili….

Son cœur manqua un battement, « Lili », il était le seul à l'appeler comme ça et elle n'avait pas entendu ce surnom sortir de sa bouche depuis tellement longtemps. La sensation que cela lui procurait était étrange, elle avait l'impression d'avoir 17 ans de nouveau et d'entendre son petit ami de l'époque l'appeler.

-Tu devrais, répondit-elle. Je ne mérite que ta haine. Elle se prit à sangloter de nouveau. Pourquoi ne m'en veux-tu pas F.P ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je t'abandonne cette fois. J'ai merdé, j'ai choisi les Serpents plutôt que toi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû ! Regarde ce que ça a donné ! Je ne peux pas te haïr parce que...parce que….

La blonde face à lui commençait à comprendre ce qu'il allait dire, elle essuya ses larmes et se rapprocha de lui.

-F.P, j'espère que tu te rends compte que ce que tu vas dire ne sera pas sans conséquence et que…

-Parce que je t'aime Alice.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche même si en soit elle n'était pas étonnée mais elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Alice.

Il leva sa manche où sur son avant-bras où était tatoué « Ma Merveille » qui était un autre surnom qu'il lui donnait souvent en référence au récit d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles. La concernée n'en revenait pas et toucha le tatouage comme pour plus y croire.

-Si je ne me trompe, toi aussi tu m'as toujours aimé, même après 25 ans, un mariage non réciproque, deux enfants et deux petits enfants….

Il lui prit le poignet gauche, où caché par sa montre un bracelet fin argenté était accroché. Dessus y était écrit « Amored » qui est le surnom qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui donner en référence à un serpent de couleur arc-en-ciel qu'elle qualifiait de plus beau serpent du monde.

-Comment as-tu…. ?

-L'autre soir, remarqua-t-il. Dans ma caravane, lorsque tu t'es déshabillé je l'ai vu pendre à ton poignet.

Ce fût de nouveau le silence, toujours assis sur le sol de la salle à manger, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire même si les deux savaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

-Mon Dieu, finit-elle par dire. Qu'avons-nous fait ? On aurait jamais dû se quitter….jamais….J'aurais jamais dû partir…

-C'est du passé Alice, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais on peut avancer ensemble sans jamais se lâcher cette fois.

Elle le prit dans ses bras le câlinant caressant sa chevelure : il avait peur, peur que s'ils se remettent ensemble quelque chose les sépare de nouveau. C'est ce qui le poussa à lui demander en chuchotant :

-Promets-moi Alice, promets-moi de plus jamais me quitter….

Alice se redressa, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui pleurait. Elle posa son front contre le sien et susurra :

-F.P….je suis tellement amoureuse de toi que je ne peux pas me résigner à vivre sans toi…J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie ou je ne vis plus.

Ce après quoi, elle retira ses mains de son visage pour placer ses bras autour de son coup avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Un baiser auquel F.P Jones répondit immédiatement.


End file.
